The present invention is directed generally to an apparatus and method for handling exposed photographic paper during the processing thereof. More specifically, the present invention is directed to an elongated frame for rotatably supporting a photographic paper carrier on a lower portion thereof such that upon sequential placement of the frame and loaded carrier in successive tanks of chemicals to the extent of submersion of the carrier, the exposed paper is developed and processed.
There are many types of devices in the prior art for handling photographic paper during the processing stages but all of them have certain deficiencies. Several such handling devices include the chemical tanks into which the paper is inserted and these are necessarily therefore large cumbersome devices. Other devices roll the paper onto vertical posts and therefore require large quantities of chemicals to achieve sufficient depth for insertion of the vertical rolls. In still other devices, chemicals are added to the device and then disposed of for a one shot single use of the chemicals.
Particular problems are encountered in connection with the development of large photographic paper on the order of forty inches wide and as much as fifteen feet long for photo art displays and the like. Such large prints must be treated in developer, stop bath and fixer just like any other prints for developing. Problems associated with the handling of large prints include excessive pulling of the paper resulting in ripping, non-uniform development due to the temperature variations in the chemical baths, support devices which contact the exposed surface of the paper and inefficient consumption of chemicals. These and other problems associated with photographic paper handling devices of the prior art are believed to be resolved by the present invention.
Accordingly, a primary object of the invention is to provide an improved photographic paper handling device and method.
Another object is to provide such a device and method wherein multiple prints are supported and agitated for simultaneous processing with nothing touching the exposed surfaces of the paper but the processing chemicals.
Another object is to provide such a device and method adapted for gently handling large photographic paper without danger of creasing and ripping.
Another object is to provide such a device and method wherein the photographic paper is submerged within processing tanks of sufficient size that temperature variation is not a problem.
Another object is to provide such a device and method which accommodates the efficient multiple use of the chemical baths.
Finally, another object is to provide a photographic paper handling device which is simple in construction, economical to manufacture and efficient in operation.